Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric heating device, particularly for a motor vehicle, and to a method for producing the electric heating device. The invention relates in addition to a motor vehicle having the electric heating device.
Description of the Background Art
Electric heating devices are known from the conventional art and are also used as electric auxiliary heaters in a motor vehicle. In particular in motor vehicles with a consumption-optimized internal combustion engine and/or in an electric vehicle, electric heating devices are used to heat a passenger compartment of the motor vehicle and/or of the engine. In this regard, the electric auxiliary heating is used after the internal combustion engine has been started, as long as the internal combustion engine still cannot provide sufficient thermal energy. The internal combustion engine is heated to reach an optimal operating point more rapidly.
The use of the electric heating device can also be provided for many other purposes apart from the motor vehicle, for example, in the field of domestic installations, for climate control of rooms, in industrial facilities, and in many more fields.
An electric heating device, particularly as additional heating for a motor vehicle, is known from document EP 2 017 548 B1, which corresponds to US 2009/0020515. The electric heating device has a plurality of heating elements assembled to form a heating block, a control unit for controlling the heating element, whereby the control unit and the heating block form a structural unit, and contact and/or cooling elements extending between the control unit and the heating block. In this regard, the control unit is held on a control unit support and sealing elements, through which the contact and/or cooling elements project and which are sealed by clamping between the control unit support and the heating block housing, are provided between the control unit support and a heating block housing accommodating the heating block.
The document EP 1 916 873 B1, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,395,088, relates to a heat-generating element, particularly for heating air in an electric auxiliary heater of a motor vehicle. The heat-generating element has at least one PTC heating element, an insulating housing surrounding the PTC heating element, and electric strip conductors lying against the PTC heating element on opposite sides. In this regard, the housing comprises a housing shell element and a shell counter element, which lie against each other with the interposition of a sealing strip lying against opposite front sides of the housing element. The sealing element in this case seals the housing elements from each other when a compressive force acts on the heat-generating element from the outside and presses the strip conductors against the at least one PTC heating element, whereby the sealing element sealingly surrounds the at least one PTC heating element.
The document KR 20090098029 A relates to a heating device with PTC heating elements. One PTC heating element unit each is associated with cooling fins arranged to the right and left of the PTC heating element. Connections for connecting to a voltage supply are provided on the PTC heating element.